Don't Listen to Me A USxUK Story Chapter One
by YourTruly-Ice
Summary: This is a ArthurxAlfred story. It IS yaoi, but not yet. ;P Hope ya all like it!


Year: 1990

A thick fog covered the British country side. It was extremely out of season to have such thick fog so early in spring. But strangely enough, our main characters didn't seem to notice. In fact, the fog was the last thing on his mind. What he was thinking about was his mission. He ran, leaped, hid, and ran some more in the intense underbrush of a forest. The gun in his hand seemed to grow heavier by the minute.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he tripped over a log. Realizing his mistake, he silently got up and hid behind a tree, praying to God no one heard him.

After a few minutes of silence, he started to slowly creep through the forest. He couldn't afford to make another mistake. His whole team was depending on him. If he screwed up now, it would all be over. He would lose it all. They would lose it all.

Another half an hour slowly crept by of quietly stalking through the forest. He was almost there. His mission was almost complete. After hours of going through this damned forest he was so close to being done. He was going to need some seriously strong tea after this one.

CRACK! He spun around. Someone was there. Following him. Or were they? Who was it? Was it a member of the other team? Was it just a wild animal? Unsure of what to do, he went with the simplest option. He grabbed his gun and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Silent minutes dragged by, not a sound, not a movement, not even a breath. Our main character scanned the area again. It was quiet. Much too quiet. Someone, or something, was definitely there. He slowly pressed his body against the forest floor. At least whatever it was wouldn't be able to see him.

An hour passed of him just laying there. Finally, noises came back to the forest. The fast and quiet steps of squirrels, the jumps of fish in nearby streams, the peaceful call of birds singing. He quietly got up and started on his journey. After about five minutes, a horrible feeling crept over him. Something was wrong… He over looked something… He froze right in the middle of stepping over an inconveintely placed log. He knew the enemy was close. How did he know? It was early spring. The birds were still in the South. There was no way there could be bird calls.

After a few seconds of profound swearing, he made a mad dash. He had to get there before they got to him. As he ran, he could hear the footsteps of the others following him. They were getting closer. He wouldn't make it. Even though he knew this, he ran harder and harder. He couldn't lose to those fools now!!! He had to do it!!!

He heard loud bangs as his pursuers pulled the triggers on their guns. Luckily, none of them hit their target. Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, came a huge pressure against his side that sent him flying. Someone had tackled him.

After recovering, he looked up to see a gun sticking right in his face. Then, he looked up at the holder of the gun. UGH. Out of all the people that had to stop him, why was it HIM?!? Why did it always have to be ALFRED?!?!

"Good try Arthur! But it looks like your paintball team can't beat mine at Capture the Flag!"

"Ya ya whatever Alfred. Just help me up."

The American laughed, and helped up his British friend.

Out of the bushes, slowly emerged the other members of the American's team. As Arthur looked around, he saw China, Russia, Japan, Germany, Norway, and Iceland. No wonder Alfred's team always won. He had all the good players. He was stuck with Northern and Southern Italy, Sealand, Latvia, Lithuania, and France. The Italy brothers just waved their stupid white flags. Sealand tried to do his best, but was a bit too loud. Latvia and Lithuania didn't dare go against Russia and gave up almost immediately. France just tried to get Arthur to ditch the game and go to his house.

"Arthur! ARTHUR! Earth to Arthur! Do you read me?" shouted the American.

The Brit sighed. "Sorry Alfred. What did you say?"

"There's going to be a party at China's house later. Are you going to be there?"

"Only if you aren't."

"I'll see you there then!" Alfred happily walked away leaving Arthur to stand there wondering what he did wrong to deserve this.

Meanwhile, China was laughing to himself. He went over the Arthur and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Arthur. He'll grow out of it. One day. So you're coming to the party, aru?"

Little did Arthur know, Alfred was about to change. And it was going to leave him heartbroken.


End file.
